The First Steps to Healing
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: Sage has felt lost with out her grandparents guidance and comfort, She's doing her best to live her life to the fullest like they told her. It's hard to do so when her parents are chaining her down. Everything starts to change when Goldie comes back into her life but What will she do when she realizes she brought a werewolf into her home and heart. (Werewolf! Sabo x Oc)


**Whoops, I just started a new fanfic with out really updating my other ones wow... plot bunnies are evil, evil little things this story felt like it took over my life. (for a short period of time at least)**

* * *

Plodding along the dark street that would take her home, she sighed deeply, grimacing as she went over her day.

It had been a wonderful day at work for Sage, just the best! Sarcasm aside. In truth it had been a long aggravating day; most possibly the worst day she's ever had from working as a bouncer.

Sure she has a high tolerance for bullshit, you have to in these situations but this was literally shit. As in: A guy was pissed off that he wasn't let in the music venue, drove off then came back with a truck load of shit, yelling curses as he threw it at the building. She managed to restrain him sadly not before getting hit multiple times.

She sighed again, glad that the club had a shower just for certain Misshapes. (ie vomiting, fights, waking up passed out drunks.) That didn't stop the disgust bubbling up in her throat at being covered in…. _**that**_

Oh ho, ho. If you thought she would just walk away without getting revenge after something like that, you would be sorely mistaken.

She smirked devilishly, remembering the glorious satisfaction at the sound of a sickening splat as she slammed his head into one of the buckets he had taken out of the truck. She remembered his screams quickly dying as he got a steaming pile of shit in his mouth.

"God that was so satisfying," she murmured crossing over onto the other side of the street to avoid an alleyway.

She managed not to get in trouble for that for two reasons:

One- The official police weren't there yet.

Two- Her boss, coworkers, and customers didn't rat her out on it.

They had been just as aggravated with the man. It wasn't like he'd die from it, he deserved it anyway for giving the janitors an even bigger mess to clean up.

After she showered she helped them not wanting to leave the small crew dealing with the mess. She was thankful that they all put their foot down. After a few hours of her working nonstop, they shooed her off, telling her to go home.

She chuckled remembering one of them telling her to take a nice relaxing bath at home, "like hell I can get peace at home."

She took her time walking home, hands placed deeply in her pockets. One hand was clutching and unclutching her phone, wondering if she should call some friends to see if she could crash; not wanting to go home to her quote un quote 'loving family.' She sucked it up, pulling out her phone to call a few friends.

She went down the small list asking if she could stay over. It ended just as she expected. It was a perfect ending for a shitty day like this.

The no's ranged from they had plans to banging said plans.

"Ronda you lucky bitch, you sound like you're getting good oral," She grumbled this bitterly into the phone, her nose scrunched up at the choked moans, "God at least try to have some class and not answer the damn phone if you're doing shit like this," She snapped at her friend. She was snappy for more than one reason and not because she was jealous that her friend was getting oral and not her.

(Okay maybe a little bit jealous she's been fucking stressed her whole life. The last sexual contact she had was a messy make out session she had with her first and only girlfriend. That was still filled with stress because they had to do it on school grounds. Their relationship quickly died when the other girl learned she wasn't a lesbian. It was a huge blow to her emotional state being called disgusting by the person she loved.)

The softly moaned laughter only proved her point, "Y-Yeah sorry Sagey I'll go."

"And the call ends as fast as it was made." She didn't mean to sound bitter- no wait she did because she was.

"You're able to get some while I can't any because of my fucking parents." Not that she would ever tell her friends any of this.

Her friends knew her parents were horrible, homophobic assholes that pretended to be, cheery good people but they didn't know of the extended abuse. She didn't know what her parents would do if they found out she was bisexual. Murder her maybe? Send her to one of those horrific therapy camps? The possibilities were endless, not that she wanted to think about it. Never. She never wanted to think about it.

It looked like she'd have to stay in her parents' house unless she'd want to brave the elements. The thought was tempting very tempting indeed only one set back, she'd be sleeping out in the open.

The last time she fell asleep in a park some asshole kids tried to prank her, thinking she was homeless, (she could have been killed by their stupid prank!) which she might as well have been. Watching law and order didn't help her thoughts of sleeping on the streets. The last episode she saw was about a group of assholes lighting a defenseless man on fire for the soul reason being he was homeless.

"Why do people have to be such dicks," She muttered shaking her head. She shivered rubbing her cold nose with her hand. Even though it was summer there was a persistent chill in the air.

She was counting down the days with bated breath, until the day she had enough money to buy her grandparents' cabin in the woods. She knew her grandparents left the house to her in their will her parents must have done something. Though she wasn't sure what they could've possibly done to have the rights turned over to them. She wasn't even sure how those things worked, which only showed how sheltered they forced her to be, just so they could keep her under her thumb. It made her apprehensive on why they seemed so lenient recently. They still dished out punishments, still forced her into uncomfortable dresses to go to their works parties or whatever they were. It was all suspicious on their part, sure she was used to being a ghost in their own home but not flat out being ignored like this. A naive part of her hoped they stayed like that so she could buy the place then quietly move out right under their noses.

If she could buy the cabin then she could be free.

No electricity bills because the place was solar powered.

No water bills because they had a pump hooked up to a nearby running water source with its own built in filter.

No worrying about food because of the small patch of farm land they had left. She could stock up at the store on stuff she couldn't get from the woods with her left over money. With her grandparent's cellar, she could store food for up to three years. With the money, she's saving she's not planning to leave for a long time. Not until she feels whole again, not until she's fully able to mourn their death.

She smiled faintly at their happy memories they shared together. Those summers were always the best, her parents had worked so they would ship her off to them. They weren't her blood grandparents if they were they wouldn't have raised such monster like her parents. They couldn't have. The thought of them raising her mom or dad baffled her. How could sweet people like them have monsters like her parents as children?

Snapping out of her thoughts she felt someone's presence. Someone was following her. She felt her gut clench at the nagging sensation. It looked like it was fight or flight now.

* * *

Sabo ran through the gag inducing alleyways, the smell of heavy smoke and garbage made him cough. He'd been gone for too long, he wished he'd get a chance to change into his human form, his senses would've at least dulled it. He couldn't afford to stop, not with the chance of the dog catchers seeing him turn back into his human form.

"GET THAT MUTT!"

A voice echoed down the alleyway. He glanced back to see how far they were only to yelp when he plowed through a cardboard box. He snorted, shaking his head out as he ran. He was disgusted when he saw rats scatter under his paws, he missed the forest already.

It felt like he was back with his parents, their pack lived amongst humans, ignoring their wolf nature in favor of being 'better than normal werewolf's.'

He'd been forced at a young age to keep his instincts in check, he was never allowed to be himself. When his parents went on a trip to the country side, he took his chances, running away from them. It had been a rough few weeks, the pack endlessly searched for him. He barely escaped by the skin of his teeth. It felt like ages before they gave up, leaving him in the woods so they could go back home.

Out there in the wilderness, no one could tell him to hold back. His first full shift had been amazing. He felt bashful to admit that the feeling of it drove him wild, he ran in circles for hours just trying to catch his own tail and barking at empty air.

The thrilling effects soon wore off, he grew hungry and being born in the city didn't help his already poor hunting skills. He only survived because a human girl that smelled naturally of vanilla found him, bringing him home with her.

She brought him back to a cabin that smelled of fresh brewed coffee and lavender. The older couple didn't question how she found a puppy wandering in the woods and where its owner could be, they let her keep him no questions asked.

He wondered how they were…. How that girl was. He wasn't sure what happened to her, his memories were still a bit fuzzy, not all of them came back after the accident. He could only see a blurry figure and hear soft giggles, even her name escaped him.

Reaching a cross road, he skidded to a stop not knowing where to go. He begrudgingly sniffed the air. Under the retched smell of the city, he smelled something familiar that sparked his blurred memories. Following his gut instinct, he ran down the left path. His muscles coiled up as he sprang forward, jumping over a high chain link fence.

One could only describe the look on his furry muzzles was pure glee, hearing animal control go down the other path.

He didn't stop running, he ran after a familiar smell, the smell of vanilla. The smell alone made him excited, he just wanted to rub himself all over the source so he could smell like it too. Then he saw it, the source. The person had their back turned to him, so he was able to get a good head start reaching them before they walked too far from the alleyway.

He slowed down to a walk now that he was closer, he could faintly smell lavender. The scent was almost non-existence almost like a memory. He snorted at the thought it was almost like his memories, a big blur.

He jolted in surprise once the human turned around, glaring with her fist curled up and ready to fight.

He recognized the face almost immediately, the smell did help him along. It was her, the girl from the woods, it was Sage! She had grown up, looking nothing like the frail girl he remembered.

She was intimidating looming over him, his instincts were shouting at him to show the aggressive female he wasn't a threat. Which was odd considering his first reactions to aggressive behavior was too offensive and not submissive.

He may have been a beta, (that fact among many made his parents disgusted with him) but he had been able to hold his own making many believe he was an alpha. So to have to push down the urge to show his belly to her made him curious. This girl may have helped him and become a friend, then later on crush but even back then he never felt like this.

His posture lowered as his tail did, he showed a submissive grin tongue coming out to lick at his lips. He stole glances at her mostly staring at her arms. He was left there stunned, appraising her biceps, they looked to be almost Ace's size. That said something, she must work her body constantly to stay in this type of shape. He was positive she could rip a log in half with her bare hands.

* * *

Hearing the sound of heavy breathing she tensed ready to fight. Whirling around she came face to muzzle with a golden wavy haired dog.

He was huge, head reaching above her hips. Her heart broke when she noticed the burn mark taking up a good portion of the side of his head, luckily his eye was intact. The scar seemed to reach parts of his side as well, the upper long locks hiding the marks. She was pleasantly surprised to see the submissive behavior as if he was her own dog greeting her at home.

She crouched, reaching her hand out to the dog to let him sniff. He did so, the reaction was immediate. His tail started to wag as his cold nose bumped her hand. Giggling she patted his head, he was too affectionate to be a street dog. He also looked to be a healthy weight, even if the fur on him did a good job at covering him up.

"I smell good huh?" She scratched behind the dog's ear, smiling softly at hearing a content sigh. Sniffing her excitedly, his taiwaggeded faster, turning into a blondish blur.

She started to grow more familiar with the dog cooing as she ruffled his ears, "you needed that didn't you baby," her hands slowly ran down his neck then down his sides. Her smile left when she felt the scar. It was even bigger than she thought reaching down a portion of his side and part of his leg. She could feel the marred skin under his long fur. She would have lifted the fur to get a better look at the scars hidden underneath, only to be distracted by a moist nose.

She was soon smiling again, his nose poked at her neck making her giggle, "Who's a cutie? You are!"

She got on her knees to be closer to the dog bending over to check the underside to see if the dog was a boy or girl. The dog's tail went under as he whined at you, confused you looked back up still petting his ears.

"You're a shy boy huh? I was just getting a look at you, I wanted to know if you were a boy or a girl." She silently admitted to herself that was a weird reaction for a dog to have. She decided to brush it off. Moving from her knees to her butt, she sat cress cross still petting the dog who was still looking at her shyly. He happily let her continue petting him.

* * *

He felt mortified when she bent over to check his underbelly, sure he use to walking around naked in his human form, (not that he changed into it that much) he was confident enough in his body but the knowledge that it was her looking down there. If it was part of his pack or his brothers sure he wouldn't mind, wearing clothes was a hassle and it's not like there were any places to clean them.

It felt wrong for her to be looking, maybe it was because he still saw her as that weak, fragile girl he first met or maybe it was because it was his childhood crush. Not that she would know that she just thought he was a puppy back then and she still thought he was a dog now.

He sighed laying his muzzle onto her shoulder scooting closer so that her arms and legs could wrap around him. Her petting was nice, he found himself being lulled into a sleepy state by it. He's always craved for this type of attention but too shy to ask. His little brother Luffy was his main source for hugs, the younger would smother him and Ace in love whenever they felt like it or not. For him, that was twenty-four seven Ace was the same way he was just like him but too scared to ask. Ace would get defensive when it was pointed out by anyone so it was better if he was willing searching for affection.

He cracked his eye open to see her frowning at her phone.

"I'm sorry big boy but I have to go." Her brows were furrowed as she scowled turning her phone off she slid it into her pocket slowly standing, "I don't want to sleep outside again and my parents will be getting back soon."

She seemed to be talking more to herself than him. He found himself standing along with her tail, drooping. He let a pathetic whine slip out not able to stop it. She looked back down to him, staring into his eyes.

She kneeled down onto the ground again petting him some more. "you have really pretty blue eyes, big boy…." She trailed off still ruffling his ears, "I want to take you home with me but my parent would have a hissy fit."

He heard her gulp as sweat began to break out on her skin, "I really don't want to go back," he saw her shoulders shake, her eyes stayed dry. "I don't want to but what else can I do? It's better to sleep under their roof than on the streets. At least the worst that happens is they beat me but out here I could be killed."

At the mentioned of being beaten his hackles rose, hair standing on end. With his fuzzy memory, things started to piece together, why she was so soft spoken when she was younger, why she looked ready to crumble into herself. He could see it in her eyes, she was still that scared little girl. He was just like her. Still scared. He whined again, nuzzling his head into her neck. He raised a paw placing it right on her chest where her heart would be, she gasped at the contact.

"That's just like….." Her hands cupped the side of his head, turning him to face hers. His blue eyes met her green ones, her voice was thick with emotion as she stared into his eyes. He was glad she still remembered his favorite way to cheer her up.

"Goldie!"


End file.
